<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping the Dream Alive by AncientMonument</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095618">Keeping the Dream Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientMonument/pseuds/AncientMonument'>AncientMonument</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Metafiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientMonument/pseuds/AncientMonument</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas afternoon in AO3 Land.  Serena and Bernie reflect on 2020 and more distant events.  They speculate on their career opportunities for 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping the Dream Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this fic is from the song of the same name by Freiheit.  A shout out each also to Persiflage and Sevtacular who wrote my favourite Berena fics of recent months.  Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Serena, that’s so good!” Bernie moans, closing her eyes.  </p><p>“It is,” says Serena, her voice practically a purr.  “Isn’t it lucky they all went out and left us to it.” </p><p>“I swear this gets better every time we do it,” sighs Bernie. </p><p>“The cheeseboard is definitely the best bit of special occasion dinners,” Serena agrees.   </p><p>“The sherry just makes it,” says Bernie, picking up her glass. </p><p>“Nice to have a change from single malt?” </p><p>“Yes," says Bernie.  “Don’t get me wrong, I'm not complaining about all the whisky I get to drink on AO3 but it is nice to have something else, especially with it being Christmas.” </p><p>“I think I’ve got a sesame seed stuck,” says Serena, embarking on some complex facial contortions.  Bernie tactfully looks away and contemplates the wreck of the cheeseboard.   She sits in comfortable silence, sipping her dry old Oloroso and enjoying the colours of the flickering tree lights.  She hears Serena swallow. </p><p>“That’s better,” Serena says. “You know, it’s been an interesting year, leaving canon and moving over to AO3 full time.  I wasn’t sure about it at first, but on balance it’s been good.” </p><p>“I think it’s just as well, it’s kept us away from the pandemic, by and large,” says Bernie. </p><p>“It’s kept us in work too,” says Serena.  “Though we wouldn’t have been furloughed anyway, being doctors.” </p><p>“We were luckier than everybody back at the hospital,” says Bernie. “They had an awful time this year, poor loves.  Although I suppose Cameron would probably have had to work Christmas anyway.” </p><p>Serena nods sympathetically, then cuts herself a little more Stilton. </p><p>“It’s been quite a year,” she says.  “I’m glad you were here to guide me through the move, at least that went smoothly.” </p><p>“Well, I’d already had plenty of time to get used to it,” says Bernie. </p><p>“I didn’t deserve all your support with the move, not after all awful things I said to Cameron about you.”  </p><p>Serena suddenly looks rather emotional.  Bernie wonders if she has had too much sherry. </p><p>“Don’t be silly.  You were doing your job.  They did a hatchet job on your character before you left canon and it put you in an impossible position.  At the very least that’s an extenuating circumstance.” </p><p>“And what about – you know, when you were in Nairobi?” shudders Serena. </p><p>“There’s no need to bring the Faulkner woman up.  The same thing applies for one thing, and it’s all in the past for another.” </p><p>“I know it was part of my contract,” says Serena.  “And I won’t deny I was feeling rather neglected, but  - “ </p><p>“Stop!” says Bernie.  “That’s over now.” </p><p>Serena reaches over and covers Bernie’s hand with one of hers. </p><p>“At least she was pretty,” grins Bernie cheekily. </p><p>“Don’t tease Bernie, please, not about that,” says Serena. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” says Bernie.  “I’m not in a position to comment anyway, what with Alex and Marcus and Kyiv.” </p><p>“Now come on, we’ve drawn a veil over Kyiv.  There’s no need at all to go back over all that.  It’s like you said, you were doing your job.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to go, not really,” says Bernie.  “No offence to Kyiv, it’s a beautiful city, but it was so bloody cold there in November.  I wasn’t that happy about leaving you either.” </p><p>Serena gives her a shining smile and squeezes her hand lovingly. </p><p>“Being pulled apart just as we were just about to get together. It was as frustrating as hell,” Bernie continues with feeling. “I hadn’t had any sex for months and I was just dying for a good - ” </p><p>“Ahem!” Serena coughs pointedly.  Elinor’s head appears around the door. </p><p>“Oh, you’re awake,” she says. “We thought you might be having an after-dinner nap.” </p><p>“We’re not that old!” protests Serena. </p><p>Bernie shuts her eyes and gives a loud, theatrical snore.  Elinor rolls her eyes, looking exactly like Serena. </p><p>“Charlotte and I are popping to the pub for an hour,” she says.  “Don’t worry, we’ll stay sober.” </p><p>“You’d better,” says Serena.  “I don’t want any inappropriate behaviour at the tea table in front of Guinevere.” </p><p>Elinor rolls her eyes again and leaves the room with a slightly grumpy “see you later”.  Charlotte’s voice echoes it from the hall. </p><p>“Poor Elinor.  Christmas is a bit of a sore point these days,” chuckles Serena.  “She was so cross when she got bumped off and had to move over here permanently.  She so loves the limelight.  The irony is she’s had so much more work since she made the change.” </p><p>“Charlotte always says she’s glad she was never on screen,” says Bernie.  “She likes fanfic work and she says not having had a real canon presence gives her more flexibility.” </p><p>“What does Cam think?” asks Serena.  “Does he have a preference?” </p><p>Bernie’s face clouds slightly. </p><p>“I never asked him,” she says.  “I will next time I see him.  I’ve a few other things to ask him too.  I’m most displeased with that boy.  He’s behaving very badly towards people at the moment in his canon job.  That poor girl – Vicky?” </p><p>“Nicky,” says Serena.  </p><p>“She looks like she could be a very good doctor if the writers would just give her a break,” says Bernie.</p><p>“Yes, I think she will be, but let’s not talk too much about the BBC writers on Christmas Day,” says Serena, wrinkling her nose.  "Though you must admit they have had their moments.  They brought you into my life, after all.  I knew they were considering a new love interest for me, but I never dreamed you’d be so wonderful.” </p><p>“Thank you,” says Bernie. ”I was delighted when I got the job.  I would have preferred they hadn’t blown me up to do it though, it hurt.  And I felt guilty about poor Marcus.  He’s s nice guy really.  It wasn’t fair on him.” </p><p>“He was awful to you about the divorce!  Those letters!” Serena feels herself getting angry.  She always does when Marcus is mentioned. </p><p>“Yes, but he’s paid for it many times over,” said Bernie.  “More than he deserved to in my opinion.  He’s had a difficult time here on AO3.” </p><p>"I was a bit unsure to start with about you being a woman,” Serena says.  “But the focus group did a marvellous job.” </p><p>"What focus group?" asks Bernie.</p><p>Serena looks surprised. </p><p>“Didn’t you know about that?” </p><p>“No, obviously,” says Bernie. </p><p>“You must have.” </p><p>“I didn’t.  What focus group?” It’s Bernie’s turn to feel irritated now. </p><p>“The LGBTQ ladies focus group who chose you.  They had to come up with a mature, female LGBTQ character who would appeal to actual women, rather than some girly twenty-year-old that male viewers would like.  Not that I have any interest in anyone that age.  Anyway, they put in an order for a kick-ass action woman with lots of hidden-away layers who was also a female version of the tormented romantic hero.  I think they went above and beyond.  Look at you, you’re irresistible.  You've even got a military background for women who like uniforms.” </p><p>“I’m not a trope,” Bernie looks hurt. </p><p>“I know you’re not darling, you’re much more than that.  I’m a very lucky woman,” Serena reassures her. </p><p>“It does sound a lot like my CV though,” says Bernie thoughtfully.  “No wonder they got back to me so quickly.” </p><p>“Any regrets?” </p><p>“None at all.  Not even with getting blown up twice.  I thought the job was only going to be for a few months, a year at most, yet here we are nearly five years later.  We’ve had such amazing adventures, and I love you so much.” </p><p>“Yes, we have had some wonderful experiences,” says Serena.  “Even in this horrible year.  I did enjoy that unexpected holiday in Northern Ireland, and being in “Strictly” was a dream come true.” </p><p>Bernie moves up the sofa and snuggles up to Serena. </p><p>“I think my favourite thing this year was your stint as Prime Minister.  All that power was such a turn-on.” </p><p>“Mmmm,” Serena nestles in Bernie’s arms. “And you were the most delicious bodyguard.  We had a lot of fun after that job, didn’t we?” </p><p>“We certainly did,” Bernie agrees with a grin.  “There’s a lot to be said for this way of getting work.  Lots of perks.” </p><p>“It’s not everyone’s cup of tea,” Serena says.  “My mother always grumbles terribly when there’s work, even though there’s not been much call for her lately.  She says she wants to retire.” </p><p>“I bet she’d grumble even more if the work dried up completely,” says Bernie. “She’d probably find a way to write her own fanfics so she could still keep an eye on you.” </p><p>“You could be right there,” says Serena.  “Sian likes it though, she hardly got any canon time and she says coming to AO3 was a great career move.  And Fleur loves it.” </p><p>“That’s only because she can be lots more outrageous on here than they’d ever let her be on screen,” says Bernie with a disapproving sniff.  “I mean look at that Christmas card. God knows where she found that!  She must know we can’t put a card like that up with a child in the house.” </p><p>“Hmm, yes.  It would be a bit of a challenge to explain to Guinevere why the lady is holding the mistletoe just there,” agrees Serena.  “Talking of Guinevere we’d better put the cork back in the sherry bottle and get this lot cleared up and into the dishwasher.  They’ll be back from the park soon and we’ll have to go back into indulgent auntie mode.” </p><p>“A woman’s work is never done,” sighs Bernie, disentangling herself from Serena and  heaving herself up from the sofa. </p><p>“I rather hope it isn’t,” says Serena, following Bernie into the kitchen.  “I hope we have plenty of work in 2021.  I rather fancy some more holiday fics.  I love visiting people’s favourite places and seeing them as they do.” </p><p>“I’d like some more historical fics,” says Bernie.  “A really good lesbian bodice-ripper, and it would be extra-nice if I got to be the damsel being rescued and you were all dashing and action-womany for once.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind trying that either, though not too much of it,” says Serena.  “Dashing Bernie is far too much fun.  The odd LGBTQ rewrite would be good too.  How about a version of “Twelfth Night” where Olivia – me- stays with Viola – you- instead of going off with her brother?” </p><p>“Oh that’s an idea,” says Bernie.  “Or what about sorting out “Calamity Jane”?  I never believed she really ended up with Howard Keel.” </p><p>“Of course she didn’t,” scoffs Serena. </p><p>“Well whatever happens I can’t wait to see what we end up doing in 2021,” says Bernie.  She throws a tea towel to Serena.  “Come on.  Our next adventure is a bit more mundane.” </p><p>Serena peers into the sink and makes a face at its contents. </p><p>“Happy Christmas to you too,” she groans. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own the Holby characters or plot lines.  This was written purely for entertainment, no payment was sought or received from any source.<br/>If anybody thinks any of Bernie or Serena's suggestions of things they might like to do in 2021 are worth following up I'd be delighted to see the result.  Happy Christmas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>